Christmas pranks
by Cartwright123
Summary: Mistletoe, A little bit of majic from uncle jake, and two people who wont admit their feelings for each other- the recipie for disaster. or atleast an interesting holiday.


Hey peeps! It's **Cartrwright123 **(formally known as Gothicgal000) back again from the world's longest computer groundation! If you can believe it, for Christmas I somehow ended up buying my own Christmas present! (Which in my opinion is terribly horrible!) But any who….. I'm going to randomly come up with something to write, cuz' baby I'm back. And I'm here to stay *hold up a gun, and strikes a Charlie's angel pose*

Welcome to a world of drama, a world of hate, love, and passion. 'What world is that?' you may be asking. Well that world is one that many people know about. It is the world of….. Puck, and Sabrina and their life in the hell hole that they call home.

Today was Christmas, and Uncle Jake had rigged the mistletoe to magically appear whenever two people of opposite gender came within a foot of each other, which is why Sabrina had hidden in her room from the beginning of the 'holiday season,' which is probably why she has already lost over ten pounds… Puck however, didn't see any reason to stay hidden; he would just avoid ever other person of the opposite gender, old lady included.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't the holiday season that is. But due to the old lady cooking up deviously delectable delicacies (CW: I dare you to say that ten times fast) and every day coming up with better and better things, the temptation was getting worse and worse. And this is where -+98our story begins…..

Puck walked into the kitchen, his usual player walk shouting at Sabrina- not like it usually didn't… Lately Sabrina had been noticing more and more things about Puck, his blond hair (clean for once...), his… attitude, the way he treated her different then everyone else- even Daphne- and his eyes… the color, the way it's always different when he looks at you. It's like his emotions are yelling at you, his emotions toward you, or otherwise.  
"Sabrina? You're drooling…" Mr. I-caused-your-drool-but-does-not-know-that-I-did said, officially breaking me out of my day dream (If you can call it that it's more like….a convo with one's self?)  
"WHAT?... No, I'm not…" Sabrina said, whilst hastily wiping off her lip.  
"Okay, sure" Said the Peter Pan wanna-be, his smirk was so evident that she didn't even need to look up to see it, she could practically feel it…. Wait a second…. Puck was right beside her… less than a foot away... and that thing she was feeling wasn't a smirk but… (CW: Okay you pervs, back off it isn't what it sounds like) MISTLETOE!

Puck looked like he was about to pass out he was so pale, which led Sabrina to the conclusion that she was indeed correct about the mistletoe, and its whereabouts. In fewer than ten milli-seconds, both of them were away from the table, and on their way up the stairs- battling to see who would make it up the stairs the fastest, and away from the others the fastest.

The escape was magnificent, the plan well executed. The only problem? Uncle Jake and his damn magic.

Right before they got to Sabrina's door, who would they meet? The dog? Daphne? The lil' harmless old lady? Say it ain't so- the one person who in the end would have to enforce the mistletoe rule. And would make them regret even knowing each other, let alone living together. Uncle Jake was standing by her door, leaning on it with his arms crossed. You could tell he was having fun with this (weather it was the smirk, or the fact he was shaking with laughter that gave him away, who knows *shrug*). He controlled himself the moment he saw them. Taking on a stern look, and glaring at them in a way that would have had cute little puppies wetting them self's. Good thing they weren't puppies...

They stood their ground, glared back with even more spite. But they weren't expecting the sudden urge to look at each other, or the sudden urge to get closer together, to have skin on skin contact. Sabrina turned bright red, and puck cleared his throat.  
"I KNEW IT!" Uncle Jake said while clapping.  
"Knew what?" Said Sabrina…  
"That deep down inside you two do secretly want each other, otherwise my little spell wouldn't have worked, you two should give in, because the longer you wait, the longer you're going to kiss…"

After Uncle Jake disappeared, in the strangest way mind you, the two went their separate ways. Both thinking about what the Uncle Jake had said… 

"Sabrina wants to kiss me?" puck whispered, while lying on his trampoline, staring up at the stars…

Sabrina was doing the same thing, the only difference- no sky, no stars… She didn't think she would be able to resist much longer, it was going to kill her. How had puck resisted this long? That was her last thought before she snuck out of her room, and closing the door behind her, ran right into the chest of puck, who caught her and held her up before she could fall. Then he swiftly pushed her against the wall, and looked down at her his eyes a strange mix of green and purple, shaded because of the no light, and his hair hanging in front of them. This only made him give her butterflies, a strange feeling for her.

Without thinking, she put her arms around his neck, and brought his head down a few inches, so that he could kiss her. And kiss they did, it started out slow, and then slowly sped up. Going from a peck, to French, then it became a make out scene in the hallway.

Puck lifted her up (his neck was starting to hurt… she's kind of small...) and continued to kiss, until they saw a flash, and opened their eyes. Granny had taken a picture, but that wasn't near as infuriating as when they tried to separate, and to their horror, found out they couldn't.

They were stuck.

"Onckkkellllllllll Zakkkkee!"


End file.
